


Sorted

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [31]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>if one of you could write a fanfic about them eating\making onion rings and mike proposing with one it would be so cute!!! so please write about it when you have time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorted

“Sorted.” Said Ben and displayed the newly fried onion rings on the counter top, smiling widely at the camera. Next to him, Mike chuckled, leaning against the counter.

“Was that okay?” The chef asked Barry who was behind the main camera. “Good.” He stepped away from the warm plate and left it for Barry to make pictures of it. Settling next to Mike against the counter, Ben watched with a slight smile as the plate was turned and props moved until they achieved the best of the best.

“They look like actual rings.” Mike commented from next to him and Ben threw his boyfriend of 3 years a questioning look. “Yeah don’t.” Mike said as Ben opened his mouth to say something probably insulting and put his hand over the pink lips, laughing when Ben's tongue came out to lick over his palm.

“You do realize I had your tongue on every centimeter of my body.” Mike remarked, making Ben grin around his hand and shook it off then, still grinning.

“Oh yeah, I remember.“ Ben said seductively and leaned torwards him, but turned away in the last second when Barry groaned into their direction with a ‘guys really?’.

“We can continue filming.” Barry told them as he hefted the camera back into his hands. And the two lovers trotted back into the light, crowding around the edge of the counter to get to the rings.

“And go.” Mike reached for the first onion ring and as soon as he had it between his fingers he kneeled down on one of his knees, holding the onion ring up to Ben.

“Ben, my love.” He stopped as all eyes turned to him.

“I loved you since the first time you made me your peanut butter cookies. And I fell even deeper when you smiled at me after the first time we kissed.” Ben stood above him, mouth open and eyes wide.

“Ben Ebbrell, would you give me the honor of being my husband?” Mike asked, still kneeling on the cold floor with the slight grease dripping down his fingers and running down his arm. With a happy shriek, Ben threw his arms around Mike's neck and kneeled with him on the floor as he pulled him tightly, crushing the ring between their chests before Mike could save it.

“Yes, yes,yes.” Ben muttered over and over and peppered Mike's face with kisses. Around them, the crew begun to clap, making the ‘I love yous’ of both of them unable to hear for the others.

“I ruined the ring.” Ben said as they parted, lips swollen from the heated kisses.

“Na, you didn’t.” Mike said and reached into his pants pocket and took Ben's hand only to push a silver band over his ring finger until it was nestled there. Ben made a sound and was then hugging him tightly again.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Ben asked, rubbing a finger over the new ring, smiling as it caught in the studio light and shone. “Yeah. For only like 2 months or so.” Mike supplied.

“We're totally going to post that in our video.” James whispered to Barry as the rest of the crew jointed the studio, watching the couple happily sitting on the floor with their fingers entwined, exchanging kisses and smiles. 

“Can you do the rest?” Barry asked him and nodded at the onion rings, cooling on the counter.

“In a second. I want to watch that.” James said, still looking at the couple with a happy grin.

“That was years in making.” Jamie joined them and snapped a picture.

“Do we have to put up with even more of their love birding now?”

They groaned. 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
